Primera vez de ser uno con quien se ama
by Morwen12
Summary: Senpai y Morinaga, despues de que éste llora en brazos del primero en la segunda parte del final del manga.


Esta historia esta basada en el manga Koi suru Boukun, de Hinako Takanaga, los personajes le pernetecen a ella. Es un oneshot basado en el ultimo capitulo publicado a la fecha, la segunda parte del final, el relato esta situado en las ultimas paginas del capitulo, los fragmentos en cursiva son parte del manga, sitados para situar el relato. Muchas gracias a los que se aventuran a leer, ojalá les guste y por favor dejen comentarios (si no me desanimo para escribir). Saludos.

PD: De paso se busca persona bueno voluntad que quiera corregir y dar opinion sobre fanfiction.

.

Primera vez de ser uno con quien se ama

.

.

"_-¡Espera…! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Porque es peligroso. Relájate un poco más… de esta manera…_

_-Ah… ¡Aah! No, de esta manera no… es algo…_

_-Está bien… respira con calma… Senpai… gracias, soy feliz._

_-¿Qué… cosa…?_

_-Porque… me aceptaste… Es la primera vez… que siento que soy uno con la persona que amo._

_-De verdad que eres tonto… ¿es eso algo como para llorar?"_

_._

_.  
><em>

Souichi sentía un calor invadiéndole cada fibra y no era por el sexo. Ver llorar a Morinaga es algo que suele afectarle, pero en este preciso momento le hizo sentir una calidez inmensa. Ya no iba frenar sus deseos irracionales, tampoco significaba que fuese fácil llevar a cabo cada uno de ellos, pero en ese momento se permitió a sí mismo abrazar a Morinaga tiernamente mientras éste besaba suavemente su cuello, aun con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Tetsuhiro no tenía palabras para expresar lo realizado que se sentía, la felicidad inmensa con que su corazón palpitaba. Cada acto de su amado lo sorprendía y lo hacía más y más feliz, llegando a un punto sin retorno. Respondió el abrazo del otro que estaba encima de él con fuerza y enterró su rostro en aquel hombro. Entonces aspiró hondamente su aroma y quiso tomar cada pedacito de lo más parecido al amor que se le estaba entregando, ahí en aquel sillón.

El mayor gimió alto cuando sintió el miembro de su kohai enterrándose nuevamente en lo más profundo de su ser. Éste besaba su cuello apasionadamente y tocaba sus tetillas mientras lo embestía lenta y profundamente. El senpai se sentía morir con cada penetración, siempre había sido así, aquel acto lo llevaba al borde de la locura no importando cuanto se resistiese, pero ahora ya no lo haría, ya no escaparía. Después de tanto pensar había llegado a algunas conclusiones que había aceptado, otras no, al menos no verbalmente. Si quería a Morinaga a su lado y si quería, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, hacer todas esas cosas. También quería hacer feliz a Morinaga y que éste lo fuese solo con él.

Tetsusuhiro agarró las nalgas del mayor y empezó a penetrarlo más rápido, los gritos del otro no tardaron en escucharse. Ese exquisito cuerpo que ya no lo negaba se retorcía de placer. El menor solo podía jadear entre besos y besos unos "te amo" y "senpai", mientras tocaba cada parte de ese cuerpo al que le hacía el amor. Vio el miembro totalmente erecto de su pareja y no dudo en tomarlo. Souichi echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo sin coherencia. Había sido tanta la excitación del momento por los últimos hechos acontecidos que ya estaban próximos al orgasmo. Morinaga redobló sus esfuerzos, no le importaba si era muy pronto o no, solo quería sentirse unido a él hasta las últimas consecuencias. El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de llegar al orgasmo fue "ojalá no se aleje de mi después de esto". Ambos gemían descontroladamente cuando el momento culmine los empezó a arrollar, se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos con sus bocas bien abiertas, y luego Morinaga abrazó fuertemente a su senpai, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, mientras Souichi hecha la cabeza hacia atrás en la etapa cúspide. Así permanecieron hasta que los últimos espasmos desaparecieron, disfrutando de las últimas palpitaciones de sus miembros.

Con los corazones desbocados intentaron volver a la normalidad sus respiraciones. Despacio Tatsumi volvió su cabeza a una posición normal y esperó a que su asistente levantase la suya, pero no sucedió. Con su cara aun roja y la respiración acelerada, frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Morinaga?- Llamó en un susurro.

El agarre del aludido, que después de terminar se había aflojado, volvió a afirmarse. El senpai tomó la cara del chico que tenía frente a sí y con un poco de fuerza le obligó a mirar. El rosto de Tetsuhiro seguía sonrojado, agitado y, que llamó la atención de senpai, con lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sigues llorando?- Preguntó suavemente con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

El menor solo negó con la cabeza y luego mostró una amplia sonrisa, la que hizo saltar el corazón de su amado. Después bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento senpai, lo ensucie, discúlpeme ni siquiera con eso pude controlarme.

Tatsumi se puso rojo hasta las orejas y desvió su mirada hacia un costado. –No tienes porque seguir disculpándote por este tipo de cosas, idiota, no importa.

-mmm bueno… ¿quiere ir al baño?, yo entro después de usted.

-está bien- Dijo mirando aun hacia otra parte.

Morinaga lo afirmó y salió con cuidado del mayor. Éste se puso de pie un poco tembloroso y camino hacia el baño. Una vez allí se aseo de forma rápida su parte baja. En otro tiempo hubiera corrido a la ducha y se hubiera quedado ahí hasta hacer desaparecer lo mejor que pudiese los rastros de lo sucedido. Pero ahora no. Aunque gran parte de él quería seguir negando y reprobando lo sucedido, sabía que era tiempo de cambiar un poco la forma en que estaba llevando las cosas. Luego lavó bien sus manos y su cara y por unos minutos se miró al espejo, recordando sus propias palabras y los actos recientes, sinceramente se sentía bien, se sentía mucho más tranquilo, después de tanto tiempo en confusión permanente. Salió del baño y se quedó parado al lado del sillón, donde aún seguía sentado su kohai. Éste lo miro intranquilamente, casi con miedo. Senpai solo miraba el piso un poco nervioso- Está desocupado el baño- el otro se levantó y asintió con otra magnifica sonrisa. Una vez solo en la sala, Souichi se dejó caer al suelo, un poco más adelante del sillón. Sujetó sus piernas cruzadas y suspiró sonoramente. Sentía una paz que llenaba cada uno de sus poros, sentía que se había quitado kilos y kilos de peso de encima.

Tetsuhiro al salir del baño, fue hacia su superior y se arrodillo a su lado. Con tono de voz sumiso preguntó- ¿Puedo abrazarlo?

El mayor llegó a saltar ante tal petición, pero al mirar aquellos ojos, que miraban brillosos y suplicantes, solo pudo esconder su mirada tras el pelo y sonrojándose un poco, asintió suavemente.

Puso sus piernas alrededor de las del más bajo y lo abrazó desde atrás. En un primer momento Souichi se puso se rígido y un poco alterado. Pero cuando esos cálidos brazos lo rodearon, se sintió adormecido, se relajó y estiro sus piernas. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco mientras pensaba "se siente bien, me siento bien".

.

.

"_-¿Senpai?_

_-¿NN?_

_-Yo… quisiera hablarte de algo._

_-¿Algo? "_

_._

_.  
><em>


End file.
